El Ninja vive en mí
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: Leonardo es un gran guerrero y eso nadie lo pone en duda. El sensei observa a su hijo entrenar y recuerda el pasado. Ahora que ve que su pequeño ha crecido, sabe que el es capaz de todo por su familia, su hijo lucha con honor y coraje. El es... un Ninja. TMNT 2012, (amor de un padre).


**KONICHIWA**

**Hola a todos y sé que esperan la continuación de "Alma en tormenta", pero desde un tiempo que tengo este One-Shot guardado y me dispuse a terminarlo en lo que pienso el próximo capítulo. Por cierto gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve un dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba en paz y hasta ahora soy capaz de subir algo. Recuerden yo NUNCA ABANDONO UNA HISTORIA QUE EMPIEZO. Sin más que agregar.**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

"El ninja vive en mí"

Sintiendo la brisa que revolvía su bandana, una de muchas irrefutables pruebas de su alto nivel. Movía sus katanas con una asombrosa maestría, cada corte y tajo tenía el poder de arrebatar una vida, golpes que dejarían huesos rotos y patadas al aire que le darían envidia a cualquier peleador. Eran unas técnicas dignas de lo que es realmente, un guerrero.

-Hia hia-una patada perfecta-Eso fue terrible-se corrigió.

-Ahh no no-fue lo que dejó salir de sus labios al hacer la misma patada, pero ahora era más que perfecta.

-Eres el líder no puedes fallarle a tu equipo, tus hermanos ni a sensei, tu maestro y tu padre-se decía el de azul en su cabeza.

Leo comenzó con ejecuciones que se podría decir que se deberían de practicar por más de veinte años para que se puedan tan siquiera hacer de manera decente (en otras palabras este joven líder hacía cosas que se soñarían).

Cada uno de sus movimientos los corregía de una forma única, si fallaba por unos centímetros no se detenía ante nada hasta tenerlo dominado.

Cada ataque calculado, no se desviaba ni por milímetros.

-Tengo que hacer mejor eso-volvió a "intentar" una voltereta que para cualquiera que la viera se quedaría con la boca abierta maravillado.

No paraba con su entrenamiento, no tomaba descansos ni bajaba su ritmo que sería para otros lo más agotador que harían en toda su vida.

-Buuuuaaaa… buuuaaa… ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!-un llanto se escuchó, sonaba de verdad muy dolido.

El mayor paró sus katas solo para ver a Mikey, su Mikey soltando lágrimas, ese que siempre sonreía y jugaba ahora estaba llorando a mares.

-Mikey hermanito ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó.

Al momento que el más joven se acercó al mayor, se tiró en sus brazos buscando consuelo.

-Es que Rafa…

-Ohh… entiendo.

Sabía que pasaba, otra vez su hermano temperamental por una broma del travieso o por mera furia tuvo que lastimar a Mikey. Una vez que hubo calmado al menor y regañado a Rafael (o como este diría sermoneado de lo lindo), volvió en lo que estaba.

-Ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Leo en esos momentos repasaba una antigua kata que el maestro Splinter le enseñó. Esa kata era muy peligrosa hasta para quien la ejecutara, si bien podía herir al atacante de manera severa, pero podía uno mismo perder un brazo, una pierna o cualquier otro miembro del cuerpo. Incluso lo llevaría a la misma muerte.

-No, fallaré.

El cuerpo quema como el fuego pero ni se inmuta. Hamato Leonardo no se rinde.

-Eres el hermano mayor tienes que ser fuerte-estaba de rodillas maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-Tengo… tengo…

Leonardo seguía con sus maniobras sin darse cuenta que era observado por Hamato Yoshi, su padre que estaba escondido en las sombras del dojo.

El ver a su joven hijo de esa manera, era demasiado para él, ver a su niño entrenando hasta la saciedad. Había crecido de eso no cabía duda, este ya no era el pequeño que tanto tiempo atrás venía con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus, en ese entonces, pequeñas mejillas, se lanzaba a sus fuertes brazos y dormía a su lado para que las pesadillas lo dejen tranquilo.

Su hijo era fuerte, cuando era un infante le era imposible tomar el mango de su katana y ahora la esgrime de una forma letal y elegante. Puede que por su edad nadie crea que podría vencer a cincuenta hombres, pero estarían equivocados.

Este muchacho, es un guerrero. Uno que daría su vida por su familia. Era una sombra que velaba por los inocentes y necesitados, uno que luchaba hasta con su último aliento, uno que realizaba hazañas inimaginables. Cada vez que un enemigo intentaba sorprenderlo, el ya se lo esperaba.

A paso rápido se precipitó junto al de azul, a cada paso que daba le llegaba un recuerdo de este muchacho, más pequeño, más inocente, aun con esa mirada que irradia vida. Y lo de inocente no era para nada, pues como podría olvidar que sus hijos, al estar en misiones, tuvieron que ser testigos de crueles asesinatos, pero jamás se derrumbó. Aun cuando esas imágenes quedaran grabadas por siempre en su mente.

Jamás había sido arrogante, siempre fue humilde. Su corazón era más puro que el agua cristalina. Su destreza no tenía comparación, al igual que su mente estratégica. El era un ejemplo claro de como debía ser un verdadero guerrero, el era…

Un Ninja.

Su ninja, SU pequeño ninja.

-Leonardo…

Paró sus katas e hizo una reverencia ante su maestro, mostrando cuanto lo respetaba.

-¿Sensei…?-intentó preguntarle a que se debía su aparición.

-Hijo mío-fue cortado-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Entrenando, maestro Splinter-respondió cortésmente.

-¿Pero por DIEZ horas?

-Hai, sensei. Debo mejorar mis habilidades para liderar al equipo-habló el de azul, mas no esperaba que su maestro contraatacara su argumento-Sí, es cierto que un líder tiene que superarse, pero eso no significa que tenga que rebasar sus límites de manera impetuosa-el sensei cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, maestro-agachó su cabeza-Yo…

No pudo decir más por los brazos de su padre alrededor suyo, que tiraron de él directo al pecho del roedor-Mi hijo… mi pequeño ninja-su padre afianzó más el lazo-Vamos tienes que descansar.

-Pero padre… tengo que entrenar.

-Musuko shhhhhh-no iba a aceptar una negativa de su hijo mayor.

Cargó a su Leonardo como si fuera un bebé, aunque este al principio se sonrojó y pidió ser bajado, finalmente recargó su cabeza contra su padre y el correspondió acariciando su frente y sus mejillas con su nariz, que ante esa acción se acurrucó más en su pelaje-Otōsan… hmmmn-bostezó su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron con alegría, añoraba escuchar eso, por años fue solo llamado sensei, maestro y en muy pocas ocasiones padre. Y ahora le decía papá… papá.

Esta era una hermosa escena, que acontecía muy rara vez. Por todos los problemas en los que se metían, sin embargo, la verdadera razón se daba por el alejamiento que el joven líder tenía con él por pasar una vida matándose para hacerlo sentir orgulloso. A pesar de que para él Leonardo no debía esforzarse en conseguir algo que ya tenía hace mucho tiempo. Sin querer seguir dando vueltas al asunto, ni pensó dos veces antes de mecerlo suavemente. Cosa que logró sacarle al de azul unos dulces y tiernos bostezos.

Con el niño en brazos salió del dojo para ir directo a su habitación, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuvo en brazos? ¿Hace nueve o diez años quizá? bajó la mirada para ver a su jovencito, su pequeño. Ese que ante sus ojos fue creciendo y madurando, convirtiéndose en un guerrero; un héroe. Uno que cambiaría el mundo. El es…

Un Ninja.

"Una vez ninja, siempre un ninja. Rendirse solo es darle oportunidad al enemigo. Ninja hoy, ninja mañana, ¡Ninja por siempre!"

**Aleutica Chikayra Hamato**

"SI QUIERES ENTENDER A UNA PERSONA, NO ESCUCHES SUS PALABRAS, OBSERVA SU COMPORTAMIENTO"

**Albert Einstein**

"SOLO EXISTEN DOS DÍAS EN EL AÑO EN QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA. UNO SE LLAMA AYER Y OTRO MAÑANA. POR LO TANTO HOY ES EL DÍA IDEAL PARA AMAR, CREER, HACER Y PRINCIPALMENTE VIVIR"

**Tenzin Gyatso**

* * *

**¡¿Y qué les pareció?!**

**TRADUCCIONES:**

**MUSUKO: Hijo (****息子****)**

**OTŌSAN: Papá**** (****お父さん****)**

**Pobre de Leo siempre siendo tan honorable y heroico, esto va para todas las fans de nuestro intrépido líder. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y no olviden dejar comentarios. Nos leemos y besos.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


End file.
